


Of stolen beds

by TheCursedChild



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedChild/pseuds/TheCursedChild
Summary: Miles gets home from a tiring day, only to find his bed already occupied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone from writing for far too long. I had no idea how much I missed it until I wrote down this beauty in a single sitting.

Miles has had a long day. Who knew that playing Sheriff in a small town would be more tiring than running the country. Usually he has Bass with him, to keep it bearable when the one hundredth guy comes in complaining about his neighbour. Today, however, he had to send Bass home early because the former president had been dangerously close to snapping at one of the townsfolk.

He buys a bottle of the good stuff at the local distillery and makes his way home. Home these days is a tiny one-bedroom house with zero insulation and creaking windows. Despite the job he isn’t sure if he will be staying. There’s no point in renovating the place if he’ll move again before the job’s done.

He opens his front door, which is unlocked as always. He passes the living room on his way to the kitchen and grabs yesterday’s glass to pour his newly bought liquor into. He’s grumpy and annoyed and tired and the whiskey isn’t helping much.

Miles sighs deeply and decides to just go to bed and hope for a better tomorrow. He strips off his shirt and uniform pants and throws them over the couch on his way to the bedroom.

Only to be confronted by Bass and Charlie in his bed, naked, and most definitely not sleeping. Again.

“Really guys?” he interrupts with a growl. “Your bed is three feet away and you decide to fuck on mine? Again.”

Any other day, he wouldn’t really mind. The three of them share a small house and only one bedroom. His best friend and his niece occasionally fuck each other’s brains out and then blissfully don’t speak to one another for days on end.

He’s walked in on them before, even walked in on them having sex on his bed instead of their bigger one. Most likely because his is closest to the door and sometimes the lovers don’t even manage to make it to the bedroom.

Today however, he’s just had it and really wants to go to sleep, so instead of turning back around like he always does he rolls his eyes, puts down his whiskey on their nightstand and lets himself fall back onto their well-used bed. He can’t even be bothered wondering whether the sheets have been cleaned since the last time he found them like this.

The couple in question barely spare him a look as they continue fucking. Bass is seated on the edge of his bed, Charlie bouncing in his lap as he laps at her breasts. They’re aware of him, he’s sure of it, but the pair is utterly and completely shameless. And possibly voyeuristic.

Charlie twists the hand she has buried in Bass’ curls to pull him back up for a kiss as the fingers she has between their bodies speeds up. Miles has his eyes closed but the sounds of his niece orgasming is familiar by now and inescapable. His cock stirs to attention.

He turns his back to them and tries to clear his mind so he can just go to sleep and forget this day and the monotony of his future altogether. It might’ve worked, hadn’t it been for the rustle of sheets and Bass’ distinctive footsteps approaching him.

Miles is just about to snap at his former lover to get back to bed when the mattress dips and Bass’ hand presses his shoulder down, getting Miles horizontal for long enough that Bass can pin him to the bed with his hips.

Bass leans forward, brushing their chest together as he moves to nibble the lobe of Miles’ ear. “How about,” he whispers, “you get me off with that pretty mouth of yours, and I let you fuck me.”

Now in Miles’ defense; this has happened before, and he has very impressively turned down the offer every single time. He and Bass fucking is an even worse idea than Bass and Charlie fucking and even though the other two aren’t actually confessing to being in a relationship, he is not going to get in the middle of one of their fights.

This time, however, he’s just had it. He’s done. His patience’s run out. And oh god there is nothing that would make him feel better right now than fucking Bass until neither of them can move.

“How about,” Miles says, “you get down on your knees and blow _me_ ,” he manoeuvres Bass off the bed and into position. He grips the messy curls with one hand and shoves his underwear down with the other. “And then I’ll fuck you.”

Bass looks delighted at this turn of events and enthusiastically goes to town. Miles groans with pleasure at the sensation of that hot mouth and Bass staring up at him. He takes a minute to just enjoy the moment and then reaches for the lube he knows Bass and Charlie keep in the nightstand. He captures Bass’ wrist and coats his lover’s fingers with it.

“Prep yourself for me,” he growls. He would love to do it himself, but he just isn’t patient enough not to hurt Bass this time, and that is the last thing he wants. It’s bad enough that he has to wait with his lover taking his cock down his throat. The distraction works only just to keep his mind of pounding into Bass with every cropped up desire unleashed.

To keep himself from shooting his load down Bass’ throat he tries to locate his niece somewhere in the room. It doesn’t help. She might be related to him, but his cock doesn’t really seemed to be bothered by that as he takes in her bare sleepy from. She has her head rested on one arm, her eyes lazily taking in the scene of her uncle and her occasional lover fucking. The sheets are bunched around her waist and one leg, the other one exposed and displaying the length of her tanned body across the contrast of the white linen. Her body is covered in finger-shaped bruises and hickeys, her erogenous zones red from lips and teeth and hands.

Miles can’t wait any longer and pulls Bass and himself into a standing position. He locks lips with the former general and relishes in the familiar compatibility that he has denied himself for so long. Bass gives as good as he’s got, using all the tricks he remembers to drive Miles even crazier.

Miles forces Bass backwards until he hits the wall. Bass gets the hint and wraps his legs around Miles’ waist. He hitches Bass up a little higher and presses him harder against the wall. He uses his hand to guide his cock against Bass’ hole and lets gravity do the rest of his work.

Both men close their eyes as Miles drives deeper into Bass with every aching second. They take a moment to enjoy being together again after so long. Bass would love to stay there just a while longer, but for Miles it passes as quickly as it came and he returns to his more primal need of finally fucking Bass into a wall at a punishing pace.

Bass isn’t really complaining, but Miles feels he is making his point sufficiently as the wood creaks under the weight of two full-grown men performing sexual acrobatics they probably shouldn’t be attempting.

The friction of their bodies against Bass’ cock is enough to send him over the edge after fucking Charlie for whoever knows how long. His muscles clamp down on Miles who only just holds it together. Breathing hard, Miles shifts the two of them back to the queen-sized bed with him pinning Bass down.

He grazes his teeth against Bass’ collarbone while the man still struggles to come down from his high. Mercilessly, Miles spreads Bass’ legs as far as they go and pounds into his sensitive lover without remorse. Bass makes beautiful strangled sounds as Miles uses him to reach his own orgasm.

When Miles does, he bites down on Bass’ neck to add his mark of ownership to the collection Charlie started. They’re both panting hard, trying to catch their breath as they enjoy the afterglow. Miles pulls out and rolls of, giving them both some space and cool air after the intensity of what they just did.

“You get more than you bargained for?” Miles asks, not quite regretting it yet, but acknowledging he may have went too far. Bass stretches his neck to look at him and rolls his eyes skywards. He pulls his friend’s head to rest on his chest and plays with the dark strands.

“Don’t sweat it, Miles. I’ll bargain for whatever you are willing to give.”


End file.
